Episode 4726 (10 October 2013)
In the hospital, Ava, Dexter and Sam listen whilst the consultant talks them through any possible complications for the operation. Dexter becomes increasingly anxious as he looks at the consent form and suddenly admits to his parents that he can’t go through with it before running off. Back in the Square, Dexter continues to ignore phone calls from Ava and with the weight of the world on his shoulders, he finds himself opening up to Patrick. Cora returns from visiting Tanya and Lauren, Abi and Kirsty fill her in on why Max is in prison. Cora is annoyed not to have been told sooner and after being updated on Dexter’s upcoming operation to save Sam; Cora rushes off to the hospital. As Sam and Ava talk, both are shocked to see Cora in the doorway asking if Dexter has seen sense and done a runner. Ava and Cora go head to head and Cora says she is staying put to talk some sense into Dexter should he come back. Dexter admits to Patrick that he is worried about how his mum will cope should anything happen to him. Full of wise words, Patrick advises him to speak to Ava about how he really feels and Dexter eventually returns to the hospital. Faced with his warring mum and gran, he eventually makes the decision to go through with the operation. Janine is determined to hold it together meanwhile; Michael gleefully talks to Alice about how weak Janine is. Enjoying the power, Michael heads over to Janine’s but when she rebuffs his help, Michael manages to wind her up even more about how bad a mother she is to Scarlett. After giving Alice the afternoon off, a scheming Janine asks Michael to look after Scarlett for a couple of hours and although surprised, an overjoyed Michael agrees. However, after getting his hopes up, Janine later drops a bombshell on Michael by telling him she is going to change Scarlett’s surname to Butcher. Janine then pushes Michael too far and he grabs her by the throat warning her, he will win this war. With pure hatred in his eyes, Michael’s grip tightens until Janine, gasping for breath, apologises. Smiling, Michael releases his grip leaving Janine terrified. In Butcher’s Joints, Janine reluctantly agrees to Lucy’s wages and responsibilities being increased and asks Danny to show her the ropes. Lucy and Danny are both up for the challenge when Janine tells them they’ll be in competition with each other as they’ll be working for commission. Danny is secretly annoyed at Lucy’s immediate success and Lucy promises to buy him a drink out of her commission. However he soon plays dirty leaving Lucy fuming. A tired Phil sends Carl packing when he sniffs around trying to off-load some dodgy booze. Later, Phil is left thoughtful when Carl manages to procure a rare car part and Phil wavers when Carl says they’d make a great team. However Jay puts Phil off doing any deals with Car and both Phil and Jay are pleased when Phil agrees to Jay moving back in with him. Joey is thrown when Lauren finally admits she isn’t seeing Peter and when he questions her on whom her new man is, Lauren tells him to back off. Meanwhile, Whitney is confident about her job interview and tells David it’s a done deal as Ava will be interviewing her. Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes